The Birth of A Hero
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Adaptation of Sonic The Hedgehog from the Sega Genesis. Set long before When Worlds Collide, this is the story of Sonic and how he became the hero of Mobius.
1. Chapter 1: The Chaos Begins

**Chapter 1: The Chaos Begins**

In a different universe, one separated by the boundaries of time and space, there is a planet of beauty that stands out upon the solar system it was based upon. The planet Mobius.

In a part of Mobius known as Green Hill, a blue hedgehog was celebrating his 15th birthday with his only surviving family member, his uncle.

"Happy birthday, Sonic," the older hedgehog said as he laid down a platter of chili dogs with birthday candles on them.

"Thanks, Uncle Chuck," Sonic said as he blew them out.

Soon after, Uncle Chuck gave him a present. Inside were red sneakers with a white line in the middle of each.

"Wow, these are some awesome kicks," Sonic said as he put them on.

"These are Power Sneakers. I know you've been having trouble with other shoes because of your speed, so I did some research and made these with the energy of the Power Rings," Uncle Chuck said as Sonic tried them on.

"Power rings?" Sonic asked, never hearing about them.

DISCLAIMER:

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 1: The Chaos Begins

"Yes, they are weird artifacts from ancient times that have been recently found. From what I read, they are connected to the legend of the Chaos Emeralds," Uncle Chuck explained.

"Well, I should give these Power Sneakers a try," Sonic said as he ran off. Uncle Chuck went inside the house to rest.

As Sonic ran at fast speeds, he saw many robots in Green Hill.

"Whoa, where'd everyone go?" Sonic asked himself as he kept going. Eventually, a Buzz Bomber would see Sonic and open fire on him.

"What the...," Sonic said as he dodged the blast. He jumped at the robot wasp and did his spin kick, knocking it into a tree and destroying it, releasing a Flicky.

"Whoa, was that Flicky in that robot? What is going on here?" Sonic asked himself as he sped along.

It was a trip that seemed like forever. More robots were seen, including robot piranhas that jumped at Sonic when he crossed bridges, crabs that fired sideways from its pinchers, and ladybug-like robots on a wheel trying to ram him. When he thought he had seen everything, he approached a sign with the portrait of a bald man with an orange mustache giving a sinister smile.

"Who is this creepy, bald man?" Sonic asked as he did a spin dash that knocked the sign off its support. Soon, a giant ring appeared from thin air and Sonic couldn't stop himself from entering.

Soon, the young hedgehog was warped into a strange world. Near him was a blue-colored gem. Sonic grabbed it, and suddenly, he was pulled into a warp.

Sonic woke up to find himself in a strange lab area. He was standing in a teleporter. When he got up and looked at himself, he saw he had the blue gem in his hand.

"Whoa, what is this? I never seen such a jewel before," Sonic said, not knowing that a red fox wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and shoes similar to Sonic's, but in a blue color, was watching.

"A Chaos Emerald? This is a major discovery, my friend," he said smiling as he helped him up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Joining The Fight

**Chapter 2: Joining the Fight**

The red fox viewed the Chaos Emerald with awe as Sonic was sitting near a table, looking at him weirdly.

"So, you're telling me this is a Chaos Emerald? I actually found it in…some kind of weird world." Sonic said.

"My friend, that weird world you speak of is a Special Zone," the red fox said.

"Special Zone?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Well, Sonic, according to legend, the Chaos Emeralds were sent to these Special Zones. No one knows why, either to protect them from those who would abuse their power, or for some other reason we don't know," the red fox replied.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" Sonic asked.

"Easy. I saved your Uncle when his shack was being torn apart by a wrecking ball." the red fox said.

"A wrecking ball? What could cause that?" Sonic asked.

"Not what, who, and that who is called Dr. Eggman," the red fox said.

"Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked as the red fox shows him a picture of him.

"Whoa, a giant talking egg!" Sonic yelled.

"Heh, you got the name right. This human is somehow taking our animal friends and using them as some sort of battery for his Badnick army." the red fox said in disgust.

"So that's why that Flickies came out of them every time I trashed one." Sonic said.

"That is right. If he keeps this up, Mobius will be enslaved within his Eggman Empire," the red fox said with a frown.

"Well, I can't stand here and let him. I'm going back to stop him," Sonic said, entering the teleporter.

"Really? You're awesome. By the way, the name's Jeremy Crimson. My friends were captured by Eggman and taken to various zones," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry, Jeremy, I will free them as well," Sonic said as he left Jeremy with the Chaos Emerald. He was teleported back to Green Hill.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter The Eggman

**Chapter 3: Enter the Eggman**

When Sonic was warped back to Green Hill, he saw the Badniks were swarming the place.

"Whoa, looks like Eggman's been busy," Sonic said as he heard a voice.

"Sonic, can you hear me? Sonic!" Jeremy said through a watch on Sonic's arm.

"Whoa, Jeremy, is that you?" Sonic asked, looking at the device.

"Yeah, it's me. I managed to slip this CommWatch on your wrist before you left. Listen up, Dr. Eggman is near, and he's using that wrecking ball to tear down the trees," Jeremy replied.

"Whoa, that's not cool," Sonic said.

"Indeed. If this keeps up, many Flickies will be homeless, and this place will lose all its beauty," Jeremy said in a worried tone.

"I know how you feel, Jeremy. You saved Uncle Chuck, so I'll fight him. It's the best I can do to pay you back," Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic. Be careful. The rings you collect can be used to protect you," Jeremy said as he logged off.

"Okay, time to stop Eggman," Sonic said as he sped through the area, destroying more Badniks and freeing the animals inside them. When he got to an open field, he saw the damage done: many trees were knocked down and nests were in ruins.

"Okay, now Eggman's asking for a beating," Sonic said with a hit of anger as a weird machine hovered behind him.

"Well, it seems I have a visitor," a man said as Sonic looked behind him. There he saw Dr. Eggman operating a hovercraft.

"So, you're this Dr. Eggman I've been hearing about?" Sonic asked, knowing it was him.

"Eggman?! I take it you're with that red fox jerk and his band of bullies. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest mind of them all!" Dr. Eggman said with a smirk.

"The greatest mind? Come on, it's not that great when you use it for evil things like destroying the environment and enslaving my animal friends," Sonic replied, mocking Eggman.

"Well, same to you, destroying my beautiful creations without even thinking about how they will better Mobius!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

"Yeah, I bet your mother is proud of you, making killer robots powered by using poor animals as a battery source and having them try to kill anyone and anything in sight." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"That does it, hedgehog! I will end your meddling once and for all!" Dr. Eggman yelled as the wrecking ball was deployed.

"You'll have to catch me first," Sonic said as he started dodging the ball.

As the battle progressed, Jeremy contacted Sonic by the CommWatch.

"Sonic, maybe you can use that wrecking ball to your advantage," Jeremy suggested.

"Good plan, Jeremy," Sonic said as he got on top of the Egg Carrier.

"Hey, get off of my Egg Carrier, you hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

"As you wish, Egghead." Sonic said with a smirk as he got off, the wrecking ball swinging towards Eggman.

"What?" Dr. Eggman said as the wrecking ball hit, knocking the Egg Carrier away and breaking the chain attached to the ball off.

"This isn't over, hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman said as he flew away.

Sonic got to a big egg-like prison and saw a big button on top.

"Well, Egghead made it too easy," Sonic said as he jumped on the button. As it opened, the Flickies flew away as a female squirrel came out. She was dressed in a blue vest and boots, and had dark auburn hair on her head.

"What happened? Who are you?" the squirrel asked as she looked at Sonic.

"Sonic. I'm opening the portal," Jeremy said as a portal opened. Sonic grabbed the squirrel and the two went through the portal.

Back in Knothole, Jeremy saw the squirrel and they both embraced each other in a hug.

"Sally, you're okay," Jeremy said happily.

"Thanks to your new friend. So, who is he?" Sally said, looking at Sonic.

"Name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog," Sonic said, doing a little pose.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4: Marble And Magma

**Chapter 4: Marble and Magma**

Sonic was sleeping in his bed all night after saving Sally. Jeremy had huts prepared for him and Uncle Chuck as they were joining his resistance band.

As a loud alarm clock rang, Sonic shut it off as he yawned.

"Alright, an awesome new day," he said as he put on his shoes and CommWatch as he left his hut to tour Knothole Village.

There were huts in the area, and in one particular spot, Uncle Chuck was seen building a new shack.

"Sonic, you're up and early as always. I'm rebuilding the Chili Dog stand to be here in Knothole." Uncle Chuck said with a smile.

"Unc, that is an awesome idea," Sonic said when they suddenly felt a tremor shaking the area.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as his CommWatch went off.

"Sonic, it's Jeremy. We have an emergency. Get over to the teleporter at once," Jeremy's voice said.

"Looks like Jeremy needs you. Don't worry, Sonic, I can take care of myself." Uncle Chuck said, smiling.

"Cool, Uncle. Don't worry about me." Sonic said as he ran off.

"My nephew is finally becoming a man." Chuck said as he continued to build his new stand.

Sonic got into the teleporter area as Jeremy and Sally were detecting Eggman activity.

"Sonic, great timing. Eggman is at it again. This time, he's trying to mine for treasure in the Marble Zone," Jeremy said.

"Marble Zone, you mean those ruins near the Green Hill Zone?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. The Badnicks are resistant to the lava in the zone's underground area. There's a good chance a Chaos Emerald is in that area." Sally replied.

"If there is, I'll get it before Egghead," Sonic said as he got into the teleporter.

"That's the spirit. Be careful. The Badnicks may withstand the lava, but you can't." Jeremy said as he hit the button.

As Sonic was warped, he found himself above ground.

"Sonic, can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

"I hear you, Jeremy. So, what's the info on the place?" Sonic replied, looking at his CommWatch.

"Listen up, our CommWatches will have a bad signal underground, so I'm telling you this now, there are traps below ground. The ancient tribe that used to live here planted spiked weights to keep out thieves." Jeremy said.

"Thanks for the heads up," Sonic said as he headed out. When he got underground, he traversed through the underground, filled with lava pits and robotic bats. When he got to a tunnel, he saw a mole in miner's clothing mining for jewels.

"Blasted surface machines. They think they can steal more treasure." the mole mumbled to himself.

"Sir, you know this is a dangerous time to mine for gold?" Sonic asked.

"That voice, you're not a robot. Name's Spelunk. I came here to get the treasure before Dr. Eggman can. He's been looting the ruins of their treasure and relics." Spelunk replied.

"That's not cool," Sonic said, narrowing his eyes.

"Say, can you help me? These Bat Brains are always swooping at me. If you can protect me, I can get this treasure back to Knothole, so it can be safe." Spelunk said.

"No prob," Sonic said as he followed Spelunk, defeating every Bat Brain coming at them.

When they got to the surface, a caterpillar-like robot emerged from the ground and crawled toward Sonic and Spelunk.

"I forgot about those Caterkillers. Listen up, Sonic, don't hit the body. It'll hurt you and scatter its body. Aim for the head." Spelunk said as he put sunglasses over his eyes.

Sonic nodded and jumped into the Caterkiller's head, destroying it and freeing a squirrel from it.

"Hi, I'm Ricky. Thanks for freeing me." Ricky said as a giant ring appeared near Sonic.

"Spelunk, hang on," Sonic said as he grabbed Spelunk's hand and jumped into the ring.

As the two floated inside, Sonic saw another Chaos Emerald. This time, it was yellow. Sonic grabbed it as he and Spelunk was teleported back to Mobius.

"Well, Sonic, that was amazing. Chaos Emeralds do exist. Shame you need them. Not to worry, I kept a tight hold of the jewels I mined the whole trip. Maybe I can open a museum here with them." Spelunk said.

"That can be arranged, sir," Jeremy said.

"Call me Spelunk. Kids here are kind and brave to stand up to that mean Eggman and his jewel-stealing robots." Spelunk said as he went with him.

"Sonic, are you ready to go back. We have Eggman in the area." Sally said, as she took the yellow Chaos Emerald and placed it in a Special Container where the blue one was.

"I'm ready to jam," Sonic said as he went back to the teleporter, and Sally teleported him back to Marble Zone.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle at the Sea of Lava

**Chapter 5: Battle at the Sea of Lava**

As Sonic was warped back into the Marble Zone, he was on one of the two platforms surrounded by lava.

"Jeremy, you see what I see?" Sonic asked through his CommWatch.

"Yes, I do. It seems the area has been flooded with molten lava. Dr. Eggman has destroyed what remained of this ancient civilization." Jeremy sadly said.

"This is making my blood steam. He will pay for this." Sonic said with a growl.

"Be careful. One dip in that lava and you're a cooked hedgehog." Jeremy said as Dr. Eggman flew above him.

"So, you dare show your face to me again, hedgehog?!" Dr. Eggman yelled with a fury.

"What can I say? I like to get on your nerves." Sonic said with a smug smile.

"I made a mistake last time. I should've known you were working with that filthy red fox and his wretched band of vermin." Dr. Eggman said as he hovered above Sonic.

"Jeremy told me everything about your little empire, and I'm better off with him than as a power supply for one of your Badnicks," Sonic said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ha, me, use you? You'd probably be more of an annoyance with that attitude of yours. My empire is better off seeing how well your kind can be cooked." Dr. Eggman said as a cannon emerged and dropped a fireball.

"Whoa, not cool!" Sonic said as he jumped to the other platform.

"What's the matter, hedgehog, afraid of a little fire?" Dr. Eggman taunting asked as his Egg Carrier went towards him.

"Sonic, it looks like Eggman intends to make sure you are crispy-fried or forced to take a lava bath. You have to aim for where he is operating his Egg Carrier." Jeremy said through the CommWatch.

"Thanks for the help, Jeremy," Sonic said with a smile as he waited for Dr. Eggman to come near the lava.

"This time, it ends for you!" Dr. Eggman yelled as a Buzz Bomber approached Sonic.

"I don't think so, Egghead," Sonic said as he leaped into the air. The Buzz Bomber rammed into Eggman's windshield.

"Hey, no fair using one of my Badnicks against me!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he pushed a button to turn on the windshield wipers, trying to wipe the Buzz Bomber off. Sonic landed on the Egg Carrier, sending it into the lava, and grabbed the Buzz Bomber, which he broke open and freed a walrus.

"Rocky, is that you?" Sonic asked, recognizing the walrus.

"Sonic, you saved me! Quick, Rotor is in the capsule!" Rocky said as Sonic opened the capsule, releasing a bigger walrus wearing a yellow cap.

"I'm free! Hey, who are you?" Rotor said as Sonic grabbed him and went through a portal.

"I am starting to hate that hedgehog," Dr. Eggman said with a grumble when his Egg Carrier overheated and blew up, launching him into the air. The explosion would then cause a hole to form, draining the lava and making the Marble Zone safe once again.

Back in Knothole, Sonic, Rocky, and Rotor looked around as Jeremy and Sally gave a sigh of relief. Rocky joined his feathered friend, Flicky, who was also there.

"Jeremy, I knew you'd, at least, send someone to save me," Rotor said with a smile.

"No problem, Rotor," Jeremy said with a wink as the two shared a fist bump.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble In Spring Yard

**Chapter 6: Trouble at Spring Yard**

A week after the Marble Zone incident, Jeremy and Sally woke up in their hut, and Jeremy looked out the window. "Jeremy, what's the matter?" Sally asked.

"It's Eggman. He has to be up to something." Jeremy replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry. We can stop him. He may have our fathers, but with Sonic's help, we will rescue them." Sally said as she hugged her love.

"Thanks, Sal. I wonder what Sonic is up to this time of day." Jeremy said.

Somewhere in Knothole, Sonic was playing with Flicky and Rocky, the two animal friends he freed. He threw a ball to Rocky, and he balanced it on his nose.

"Good aim, Sonic. You haven't lost it since we last met." Rocky said with a smile. Flicky chirped happily, enjoying their act.

"Why, thank you, Flicky," Sonic said, smiling.

"Sonic, I knew you would be here," Jeremy said as he came over.

"Jeremy, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Rotor just found where Eggman is. We should head for the teleport area." Jeremy replied.

"Go, Sonic. I know you can do it." Rocky said as Flicky chirped in support.

"Okay, guys. Be good while I'm gone." Sonic said as he went with Jeremy.

In the teleport area, Sally and Rotor were looking at Spring Yard as Sonic and Jeremy came in.

"Sally, we came as fast as we could," Jeremy said.

"Awesome, Dr. Eggman and his Badnick army have been sighted in Spring Yard," Sally replied.

"What, Spring Yard?! Isn't that the amusement park with those springs we can jump on?" Jeremy asked, obviously getting upset.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried about his friend.

"Jeremy is fond of Spring Yard ever since he was a child. To see his favorite amusement park used as an Eggman base, it makes him sad." Sally sadly replied.

"Eggman made a mistake in invading Spring Yard. Sonic, I'm going with you." Jeremy said as he got his sword holster and strapped it over his back.

"That is cool with me. It's about time someone helped me with all this." Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

The two entered the teleporter as Rotor activated it, and the two were warped to Spring Yard.

When the two got out of the warp, they saw that they were in Spring Yard, the urban amusement park. Jeremy looked around as he had flashbacks of fond memories.

"Even with the Eggman army running wild here, I still have good memories of me and my dad having fun here. Sonic, let's do our best to free this place and ensure others will have memories like mine." Jeremy said.

"You got it," Sonic said as the two headed out. Unknown to them, a group of Rollers, blue armadillo-like robots, scouted them from behind.

"Priority One, Hedgehog Alert," the head Roller said as it rolled into a ball and charged from behind, knocking Jeremy off his feet, making him fall on his back.

"Ouch! Sonic, did you get the number of whatever sped at me?" Jeremy asked as Sonic helped him up.

"I think he's right in front of us," Sonic said as the ball stopped and the Roller popped up and checked its surroundings.

"Did I get him? Did I get him?" the Roller asked when Jeremy tapped it with his sword as it started to glow. The Roller glowed and reverted back into a chicken.

"Whoa, what happened?" The chicken asked, blinking and looking around.

"Don't worry, little guy, you're safe," Jeremy said as he picked him up.

"Really? Thanks for the save. My name's Chirps, and I don't know how long I have been cooped up in that thing." The chicken replied.

"Understandable. We'll get you to safety." Jeremy said as the three headed to a diner.

"Whoa, Jeremy, they're serving foot-long chili dogs here?!" Sonic asked as Jeremy looked at it.

"Bert's Diner. I remember when my dad and I used to eat here. We should go in and check on them." Jeremy said as the three went in.

When they did, they saw a green-feathered owl, aiming a blaster at them.

"Don't move. I told you too many times that I don't have your money." The owl said, narrowing his eyes.

"Bert? Bert Whoo?" Jeremy asked as he put his hands up. Bert took a closer look and saw it was Jeremy.

"Oh, sorry, Jeremy. I didn't recognized you, especially after all these years." Bert replied as he put his blaster away.

"What happened here? The place is a mess." Jeremy said, noticing the blast burns on the walls and broken tables and chairs.

"It's horrible. Eggman is wrecking my diner, and the only way he'll stop is if I pay his protection fee." Bert said as a female raccoon came in.

"Customers? We never had any since Eggman took over. I'm Roxy." The raccoon said.

"What? How much is he asking for you to pay?" Jeremy asked. Bert whispered the numbers in Jeremy's and Sonic's ear.

"Whoa, that is too excessive for one small diner!" Sonic said with shock.

"I know, but we have no choice," Bert sadly replied.

"No, Bert, you do I have a choice. Come to Knothole. Sonic's Uncle Chuck is looking for people to help in his new diner." Jeremy said with a fire in his eyes.

"Chuck is there? I still owe him for helping me get into the business. Okay, Jeremy, I'm in." Bert replied with a smile.

"And I'll go, too," Roxy said with a grin.

As the five ran, the Rollers chased after them. Jeremy saw a spring and jumped on it, carrying his friends as he propelled them to a higher area as the Rollers slammed into a wall.

'Whoo, at least the springs are still fun and helpful," Jeremy said as he slashed the Dr. Eggman signpost and a ring appeared, sucking them in.

At the Special Zone, they saw the pink Chaos Emerald floating towards them. Jeremy grabbed it as they are warped back to Knothole.

In the teleport area, Jeremy put the emerald with the others as Bert and Roxy got up.

"So, this is Knothole? Looks better than Spring Yard." Bert said as Chuck came in.

"Bert Whoo? It's nice to meet you again." Chuck said with a smile as the two hugged and Roxy shook hands with the hedgehog. The three left to talk as Sally looked at the two.

"Good job saving those two and getting another Chaos Emerald. We found where Eggman is. Are you guys ready to fight?" Sally asked.

"You bet," Sonic replied.

"Okay, Sonic, let's do this," Jeremy said as they went onto the teleporter and warped back to Spring Yard.


	7. Chapter 7: Circus Of The Badnicks

**Chapter 7: Circus of the Badnicks**

Sonic and Jeremy were warped back into Spring Yard where they saw a Roller and a Crabmeat dressed as clowns. They happened to look at them.

"Hello, Freedom Losers! The great Dr. Robotnik, future ruler of all Mobius, have invited you two to a special private show at the big top. You'll see thrills, chills, and a grand finale you won't find in any other big top." Crabmeat said.

"Really? Does the nearby snack area serve chili dogs?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, we don't know. We were programmed to advertise, not inform." The Roller said as it rolled away.

"Looks like we should investigate this so-called circus," Jeremy said.

"You bet. This smells like rotten egg to me." Sonic replied as the two headed out.

When they reached the circus grounds, they saw the place deserted. All the snack stands were empty and devoid of food, and the games were boarded up with Eggman's insignia on them.

"Well, does that answer your question?" Jeremy asked Sonic.

"Indeed. I bet Eggman is hogging all the food for himself. No wonder he's shaped like an egg." Sonic said as they entered the circus tent in the center.

When they looked around, they found themselves on the center ring. Dr. Eggman hovered above them.

"So, we meet again, Sonic. And it seems you phoned a friend." Dr. Eggman said.

"Eggman, I suggest you give up your mad conquest immediately!" Jeremy yelled.

"Oh, Sir Jeremy Crimson. It's been a while since we last met face-to-face. Still following in your father's footsteps in a futile attempt to stop me." Dr. Eggman said with annoyance.

"Watch your tongue. My father was a great knight in service of King Acorn." Jeremy said, drawing his sword.

"I know what you're thinking, but rest assured, your father is still alive, as is the King," Dr. Eggman said as a big screen on the monitor showed an older red fox wearing a royal guard outfit and a male squirrel wearing royal clothes. Obviously, they were in a prison cell.

"Eggman, this is madness! Release us at once!" The squirrel, King Acorn, demanded.

"Dad," Jeremy said as he saw his father.

"Jeremy, I can hear you. Dr. Eggman has us locked in his Scrap Brain factory. It's where he's taken the others and put them in his Badnick army. Do not lose hope. I know you and Sally can do it," the red fox, Sir Tai Crimson said, as the big screen went blank.

"Now, you're wondering why I haven't done away with those two. I need them to bend you Mobians to my will. Now, enough talk, time to end you two," Dr. Eggman said as a spike came out of the bottom of the Egg Carrier.

"Oh, dear, that's a big spike he's using," Jeremy said as the two ran, only to see the tent collapse and reveal steel walls.

"Why leave? This is the grand finale. I call it The Leap to Oblivion." Dr. Eggman said as he tried to drop onto them, but missed as the two dodged.

"Nice, but before long, you two will run out of floor," Dr. Eggman said as he rose up, ripping the piece of ground out from under and shatters it to pieces.

"Sonic, you should jump on him when he land again. I need time." Jeremy said as prepared his sword.

"You got it. Hey, Egghead. Bet you can't get me." Sonic said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, I was planning to get you first, hedgehog," Dr. Eggman said as he tried to land on Sonic, but Sonic jumped away, bounced off the steel wall and got on top of Eggman, covering his eyes.

"Hey, no fair! I can't see!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Good! You won't see this coming!" Jeremy yelled as he dashed and leaped into the air, slashing at the Egg Carrier with his sword.

"No! Impossible! You two cheated!" Dr. Eggman yelled as his Egg Carrier blew up, sending him into the air as the steel walls crashed down.

"I hate you two!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he vanished into the sky.

"Nice strategy," Sonic said.

"Thanks," Jeremy said as they reached the capsule.

"Why don't you do the honors?" Sonic asked.

"With pleasure," Jeremy said as he jumped up and pounded on the button with his fist. IT opened, revealing a male coyote wielding a sword. He was wearing a royal guard outfit. He stood up.

"Whoa, I am free. Zis is amazing." The coyote said as he stepped out.

"Antoine, you're okay," Jeremy said, hugging he friend as the three stepped through the portal.

Meanwhile, in Scrap Brain, Dr. Eggman was looking at the scene in his lair with a smile.

"So, they do have three Chaos Emeralds. Maybe a new plan will be in motion when they get the other three." Dr. Eggman said as he looked at Tai and King Acorn.

"What are you planning?" King Acorn asked.

"Oh, nothing more. I may use you two for a little ransom later on." Dr. Eggman said with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8: Survival In The Water

**Chapter 8: Survival in the Water**

As Sonic was eating, he was looking out the window of his uncle's diner at Knothole Village.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Charles said as he came over.

"Yeah, Uncle Chuck. I wonder how long Eggman will continue to cause trouble. If I have to stop him, I will." Sonic said as Jeremy came in.

"I know, right? As long as Eggman is still out there, he will continue to destroy everything in sight and take innocents to power his Badnicks." Jeremy said as he sat down.

"Jeremy, what would you like to order?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Three chili dogs, extra spicy chili please." Jeremy replied with a smile.

"Coming up," Uncle Chuck said as he left.

"So, Jeremy, why are you helping in this?" Sonic asked.

"It's in my blood. I am a knight of Mobius. Therefore, I have to fight to save it. My friends count on it, my dad counts on it, and I need to protect him." Jeremy replied as he looked at a picture of his younger self with a baby fox with orange fur.

"Whoa, you have a little brother?" Sonic asked, looking at the picture.

"No, it's my cousin. I call him Tails. He used to live in South Island, but he ran away to Coco Island because of the bullying he endured." Jeremy replied.

"Wow, I hope he'll be okay," Sonic said as the two ate their lunch.

Later, the two entered the teleporter room as Rotor powered up the portal.

"Sonic, we found Burrobots digging in The Labyrinth Zone. Looks like Dr. Eggman is digging for another Chaos Emerald. You need to go there and stop them from destroying the site." Rotor said.

"Gotcha," Sonic said as he jumped through the portal, traveling to underground ruins. He saw some Burrobots and ran over to destroy them until he saw something no good below him.

Water.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, there's water below. I am a little scared." Sonic replied.

"Scared? Tell me what's wrong!" Jeremy said in a worried tone.

"I guess I needed someone to talk to about this, but I can't swim," Sonic replied.

"Really? That's a shock. But don't worry. You can still run underwater." Jeremy said calmly.

"Cool," Sonic said with a smile.

"However, you'll move slower that way, and you should look for bubbles coming out," Jeremy continued.

"Bubbles? A survival tactic?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. As my dad taught me, big bubbles can be breathed in for oxygen. Trust me, Sonic, you may be underwater for most of this mission, so the info will be useful." Jeremy replied.

"Thanks for teaching me something new, Jeremy. I know I can do this now." Sonic said as he jumped in.

He allowed himself to sink to the floor, as he saw a piranha-shaped robot swimming about. He moved away to the surface while breathing in a big bubble.

"Jeremy, I saw a robotic piranha while I got wet," Sonic said through the commwatch.

"Looks like Eggman made Badnicks to search underwater as well. You better keep moving." Jeremy said as Sonic kept moving. As Sonic got to the end, he jumped over a Burrobot and entered a big ring, finding a Green Chaos Emerald as he warped back to Knothole.

As Sonic came back, he put the emerald with the other three.

"Another emerald out of Eggman's evil hands," Jeremy said.

"Guys, Dr. Eggman is moving out of the Labyrinth Zone. He thinks there are no Chaos Emeralds there." Sally said.

"Good, we can all rest easy knowing that place is safe," Jeremy said as the team celebrated.


	9. Chapter 9: Star Light Fight

**Chapter 9: Star Light Fight**

Back in Knothole, the entire village was shaping up. Uncle Chuck's diner expanded its menu with Burt Whoo's help, and Roxy made serving easier. Also, Spelunk also opened his museum and had went to the Labyrinth Zone after Eggman was chased out. He brought back artifacts of the ancient civilization that was ruled by King Saline in ancient times.

"Wow, that's a pretty big statue," Sonic said as he saw King Saline's statue.

"Indeed. In the past, scholars believed the Labyrinth Zone was the location of an underwater city, where King Saline ruled. Although others say it's merely a myth, what you are seeing is exact proof of this city's existence." Spelunk said.

"Cool. I bet there are many mysteries about Mobius we could discover." Sonic said.

"You got that right. That's why I opened this museum. We need to find more relics of the past before Eggman destroys them in his mad conquest." Spelunk said.

As Sonic left, he heard his CommWatch buzzing, and he answered it.

"Talk to me," Sonic said.

"Sonic, we got an emergency alert. Come to the teleporter room, and we'll talk more." Jeremy said.

"Gotcha," Sonic said as he ran off.

Later, Sonic was in the room with Sally, Jeremy, and Rotor, and they saw a city at night.

"Whoa, cool city," Sonic said.

"Yes, this is Star Light, a city where it's always night, and the citizens use the stars as their light," Jeremy said.

Soon, the mayor of Star Light, a male spaniel, appeared.

"Freedom Fighters, we need your help. Dr. Eggman has threatened to bomb our streets if we do not give him what he wants," the spaniel said while bomb robots were wandering around the city streets.

"Bombs. Dr. Eggman is going way too low this time. Sonic, we will warp you into Star Light." Jeremy said as Rotor got the teleporter ready.

"I am going, too," Sally said as she came with her pocket computer.

"I appreciate the help, Sal, but I don't see how much help you can be with that thing," Sonic said as a female holo-lynx appeared.

"What was that?" the holo-lynx asked.

"Sonic, you shouldn't call Nicole a thing. She gets sensitive." Sally said.

"Okay, I get it. So, what will you and Nicole do?" Sonic asked.

"We can disable Dr. Eggman's bomb robots, and we can stow away to find where Dr. Eggman is holding my father," Sally replied.

"Okay. I hope you can fight." Sonic said.

"Don't worry. I can defend myself as well as you can." Sally said, smiling, as the two entered the teleporter.

When the two reached Star Light, Sonic and Sally separated. Sally found Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier and use it to modify the bomb robots' coding so they would not be too destructive. What she didn't see was a Buzz Bomber using a stun stinger on her back, knocking her out.

When she woke up, she saw Dr. Eggman looking at her.

"Eggman," Sally said.

"Why is it everyone, even royalty, calls me that? I am Dr. Robotnik." Dr. Eggman said in a furious tone.

"If you want respect, you need to show respect. You invade our world, kidnap my dad, and use our kind as batteries for your deadly machines? What kind of a sick genius are you?" Sally asked in an angry tone.

"Sick? Princess, you don't understand how great a mind I have. I know I angered some Mobians, but all I want to do is rule them." Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"Well, forget it. When we free my father, we'll put you away for the rest of your life." Sally said, narrowing her eyes.

"If you want to see your father, then I can take you to him, in Scrap Brain," Dr. Eggman said, smiling, as he left on his Egg Carrier. The transport lifted off and went back to Scrap Brain, Dr. Eggman's main base.

**MEANWHILE**

Sonic was running through the streets as he dodged the bomb robots. He soon stopped to see a black ball robot with spiked balls spinning around it.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"Careful, Sonic. If I remember correctly, that is an Orbinut. Those spiked balls, spinning around it, are its defense system. If you planning to destroy it, you need to find a way through it." Jeremy said through the CommWatch.

"Got it. Thanks, Jeremy." Sonic said as he dashed away. He jumped into a ring and was floating around when he saw the red Chaos Emerald and got it while he warped back to Knothole.

"Good work, Sonic. Sally is on her way to Eggman's base." Rotor said.

"Is she captured?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but Eggman didn't see Nicole on her. She will figure out Dr. Eggman's base soon." Jeremy said.

**SCRAP BRAIN**

Sally was thrown in a cell, and she looked around.

"Well, looks like I made it. Nicole, did you map the area?" Sally asked.

"Affirmative. I have mapped the area, and it will now be able to teleport." Nicole said.

"Sally, is that you?" a voice said as King Acorn came out.

"Daddy!" Sally said as the two shared a hug.

"Honey, Dr. Eggman has the silver Chaos Emerald. If he gets his hands on the other five…" King Acorn said.

"Don't worry, dad, we got them," Sally replied with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10: A Royal Ransom

**Chapter 10: A Royal Ransom**

In Knothole, Jeremy and Rotor were fixing up the communications system in the Teleporter room while Sonic got worried.

"I can't believe Eggman kidnapped your girl again, Jeremy," Sonic said.

"There's no need to worry about her, Sonic. Sally is a tough girl. She can handle herself." Jeremy replied.

"I hope you're right," Sonic said as he got back on the teleporter.

"Are you ready to head back to Star Light?" Jeremy asked. Sonic nodded, and Rotor activated the teleporter, sending Sonic to another part of the highway. Sonic ran past the remaining robots and destroyed them, freeing many animal friends. While he destroyed one more, a pig Mobian came out.

"Hey, thanks for saving my bacon. My name's Picky," the pig said as he jumped on Sonic's head, causing the blue hero to crack a smile and giggle a little.

"No prob. Call me Sonic, I am here to stop Dr. Eggman," Sonic said, finding the evil scientist in a playground area.

"I cannot believe it. My glorious plan to bomb the highways of Star Light in order to get the mayor to hand over the key of the city to me was all ruined by that Princess. Good thing she is my guest," Dr. Eggman said while his frown turned into a grin.

"Eggman, give Sally back now!" Sonic yelled.

"And why should I? Besides, she's at my Scrap Brain hideout with her father." Dr. Eggman said as he held the silver Chaos Emerald. "He is worth keeping."

"You have a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Well, really, I stole it from King Acorn himself. You see, when I captured him and destroyed the Kingdom of Acorn, I found this Chaos Emerald among his treasures. When I did some research on it, I found out that the power the emeralds contain could help me guarentee my rule on this planet." Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"You are one rotten egg," Sonic said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, at least I will finish you off here," Dr. Eggman said as he dropped bombs on the seesaws. Sonic jumped on them and launched them back at Eggman's Carrier until it was damaged.

"Well, that was too easy. But the fun and games end here. If you want Sally back, bring the other five Chaos Emeralds to me." Dr. Eggman said as he flew away.

**LATER**

After Sonic was warped back to Knothole, Rotor managed to pick up Nicole's signal as it opened a portal to Scrap Brain.

"This is it, guys. Dr. Eggman's base of operations. Sally and King Acorn are in there, so we are saving them together." Jeremy said as he, Sonic, Antoine, and Rotor went in.

In Scrap Brain, the four explored the industrial area to look for Sally. As they went inside the factory and thrash more Badnicks, they found Sally and King Acorn and got them out.

"Jeremy! Sonic! You came! But the other emeralds?" Sally said, happy to see her friends, but concerned about the emeralds.

"We won't accept Eggman's ransom. Besides, I know he won't keep his promise and release you two." Jeremy said as Eggman appeared behind a force field.

"Jeremy Crimson, you came? I should've known you figured out I would not keep my promise." Dr. Eggman said with annoyance.

"My mom taught me never to take empty promises, especially from rotten Eggmen," Jeremy said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I can still power my ultimate weapon with one Chaos Emerald, and I have just the perfect test," Dr. Eggman said as he pushed a button, sending Sonic below the factory.

"Sonic!" Jeremy yelled, looking at the pit. Dr. Eggman laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take good care of him." Dr. Eggman said with a grin as he escaped. The others shook their head as they went through the portal with King Acorn.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

**Chapter 11: The Final Battle**

Sonic woke up in the underground of Scrap Brain, which looked liked the Labyrinth Zone.

"Eggman must hate me more than ever," Sonic said as he managed to get through the area. He saw that air bubbles, indicating Badnicks lurking in the purple water, so he destroyed them. As he arrived into a laboratory-like area, he entered a door.

"Well, Sonic, I'm impressed you made it this far. But now, the time has come for you to die," Dr. Eggman said as a piston dropped above Sonic, who rolled out of the way. Dr. Eggman was in the center of it.

"This ends now, Eggman!" Sonic yelled as he jumped into the piston, causing a crack in it as Eggman shook around in the cockpit.

"This won't be easy, Sonic!" Dr. Eggman yelled as the piston rose, and the laser charged firing sparks at Sonic, which he dodged.

"Now, guess where I will land next!" Dr. Eggman's voice yelled as two pistons fell out. One was empty, while the other contained Dr. Eggman. Sonic got sight of him and used his speed to jump up and smash into him. The battle kept going until Sonic smashed through the window, destroying the piston and the weapon as Dr. Eggman jumped out.

"Blast, my plans are ruined!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he ran into his Egg Carrier. Sonic ran up and hit it just as it lifted off, causing it to explode and drop the sixth Chaos Emerald.

"Nooooo!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he was sent flying. Sonic picked up the emerald while the area exploded. He jumped into the pit and closed his eyes as a portal opened and took him back into Knothole.

**KNOTHOLE**

Sonic opened his eyes and saw his friends, whom were amazed that he had survived.

"Sonic!" Jeremy yelled as he went over to the hedgehog while the others celebrated with a victory party.

Outside, the six Chaos Emeralds glowed as they spun around in the air. While Sonic and the others watched, a power was released by the emeralds and around the village, a beautiful forest appeared.

"This is a grand day for all. Dr. Eggman has been stopped, my father was saved, and a new hero is born: Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally said as the others lifted Sonic up.

"All hail Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius," they chanted as they celebrated.

**HOWEVER**

In another area of the planet, the Chaos Emeralds flew into an island, and a crew on a battleship witnessed this.

"Battle Lord, we have sighted the Chaos Emeralds," a bird said.

"Excellent, Speedy. They have landed on Cocoa Island. We will invade at once." another bird, a giant parrot, said as the ship flew. What they didn't realize is that the island was being inhabited by a young two-tailed fox. Miles "Tails" Prower, Jeremy's cousin, and that another hero would rise to stop them.

THE END... FOR NOW


End file.
